memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Federation Legacy/Hide and Seek
|author= |published=October 14, 2013 |stardate=83189.9 ( , 2409) |previous=" " |next=" " }} The crew of the U.S.S. Leviathan discovers an illegal mining operation by the Gorn Hegemony in the Lackey system, and a Klingon listening post deep within the Paulson Nebula. Hide and Seek Jason Fredricks is sitting in his ready room, reading over a PADD, when the doorbell chirps. "Come," he says, not looking up from his PADD. Hannah Freeman enters the room, and he lifts his eyes slightly to meet her gaze. She hesitates for a moment. "Sir... I request to be reassigned to engineering," she manages. He sets down his PADD and looks into her eyes. He pauses before speaking, searching for the right words to say. "Hannah, you're my communications officer; I need you on the bridge. Might I inquire as to why you want to be reassigned?" "My father pushed me to study science (he majored in that field at the Academy), but I wanted to be an engineer. I love building things—working on plasma manifolds and EPS flow regulators—inventing new technologies..." she trails off. He nods, telling her he understands. "When I was a teenager, I wanted to be the youngest starship captain in Starfleet. I was gonna show everyone that I had what it took to pull it off. But my father told me to slow down and take things one step at a time. I eventually settled with being a junior tactical officer," he says, smiling slightly. "But what does that have to do with me, sir?" "Look, all I'm saying is don't bite off more than you can chew. Take things one step at a time. Now, if you think you've got what it takes..." he says, smile broadening. Freeman's face lights up. "I'll get Mr. Onika to train you. If he thinks you can handle yourself there, consider it done." "Oh, thank you, captain!" she says in the voice of a giddy schoolgirl. "I won't let you down." She walks out of the room. "I know you won't," he says, smiling. He picks up the PADD, and continues reading. His computer suddenly beeps. He looks and sees he is receiving a message from Admiral Jorel Quinn. He presses a button and the admiral appears on the screen. "Hello, admiral, how may I help you today?" "Ah, Jason. Hello again." Quinn chuckles. "Starfleet has been trying to decode a message sent by the Undine spy that you exposed on P'Jem." "I see, and?" Fredricks asks, resting his chin in his hand. "Now, what I'm about to tell you is classified," Quinn continues. "The Undine made several references to the Paulson Nebula in the Lackey System. We need you to find out what they have taken interest of in there." "Understood, admiral." "Very good. Quinn out." Fredricks leans to the side and presses a button on his desk, turning on the internal comm channel. "Helm, set course for the Lackey System." Fredricks enters the bridge. "How long until we reach the Lackey System?" he asks. "Forty minutes, sir," Ernie Hauser replies. Fredricks takes a seat in his chair. "Captain, may I talk to you?" Tala Jones inquires. "Of course," Fredricks replies, turning to face her. "Not here, sir." "Alright." He stands up and leads the way to his ready room. "What's on your mind, ensign?" he asks her. "You reassigned Freeman I hear?" Jones asks, in a "please tell me more" tone. "Yes, I did." "May I ask why, sir?" "She wanted to be stationed in engineering, and I told her if she was up to it, she would get her wish." "So who do we put in her place at communications?" "Hmm. Doesn't your station have access to communications?" "Yes. Until recently, most of our starships had tactical and communications combined in one station." Fredricks chuckles. "I believe the separate comm station was added at the request of Captain Taggart." "I see. Well, I'll have the comm controls rerouted to tactical, at least for the time being." ... Freeman enters engineering and approaches Jhael Onika, the chief engineer. "Miss Freeman, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be on the bridge?" the lanky Saurian asks. "I've been reassigned to engineering by order of the captain," she responds, smiling. "I see. I expect he wishes for me to train you, considering you are a science officer," he replies, still a bit perplexed by her presence there. "Yes, sir." She stands at attention. "Tell me, ensign, what is the purpose of a plasma injector?" he asks, beginning to pace. "Its purpose is to channel warp drive plasma into the warp coils," she replies confidently. "What is the composition of warp coils?" "They're made of verterium cortenide, surrounding a tungsten-cobalt-magnesium core." "And what intermix ratio would I use in a matter/antimatter reaction assembly?" "One to one, sir," she replies, smiling. He looks moderately impressed. "Hmm. We may have some use of you here after all. However, being an engineer is more than being able to answer a few technical questions. You have to apply your knowledge to reality." "I can do it, sir." "I believe you. That's why I'm going to put you with Ensign Schrader. He will help you get the hang of working at your new post. Welcome to the engineering team." "Thanks," she replies, walking over to Ensign Phil Schrader. "Drop us out of warp," Fredricks orders, as the Leviathan enters the Lackey System. The ship comes to a halt. "Scan the system." "Sir, I'm receiving a distress call from the U.S.S. Valor. They're under attack by the Gorn," Jones pipes up. "Red alert, engage weapons systems," Fredricks replies. The red alert klaxon activates, informing everyone onboard that combat will ensue. Two Gorn frigates are firing upon the Valor as they approach. "Hail the Gorn. Tell them to stand down," Fredricks says, ready to give the command to fire. Jones tries to raise them. "No response, sir." Fredricks nods. "Fire." The Leviathan expels several torpedoes and phaser beams at the Gorn. "They're breaking off the Valor sir. They're headed for us now," Charlie Morgan reports. One of them hits the Leviathan directly. The ship quakes. The Leviathan continues to fire upon them. One of them explodes, disabling the other. "Shall I destroy them, sir?" Jones asks. "No. They're no threat now." "Aye, captain." Fredricks turns to Hauser. "Helm, take us to within transporter range of the Valor. They may need assistance over there." "We're being hailed, captain," Jones reports. "On-screen." The viewscreen lights up. "Thanks for the assist, Leviathan," Captain Stefan Marz says. "You're welcome. Is there anything else we can do?" Fredricks asks. "Actually, yes. The Gorn disabled our warp drive and our dilithium crystals have been damaged. Our scans show that there are deposits of dilithium on the nearby asteroids. Could you bring some back to us?" "Of course, we'll be back as soon as we can." Marz nods, and the channel closes. "Helm, take us to the nearest asteroid and beam up some dilithium," Fredricks orders. "Aye, captain," Hauser replies. "Within transporter range in five, four, three, two, one. In range, captain." "Energize." "Sir, that's not going to be enough dilithium for their warp core," Wells says. "Alright, we'll just have to find another asteroid," Fredricks says, resting his chin on his hand. "Found one," Wells says, a little bit excitedly. "In range, in three, two, one. In range, sir," Hauser says. "Energize," Fredricks gives the order again. "Do we have enough now?" "I think so," Wells replies. "Helm, take us back to the Valor." The Leviathan once again approaches the Valor. "Hail the Valor," Fredricks says, standing up. The viewscreen activates. "We've got the dilithium, captain," he says. "Thank you very much, captain, it is most appreciated," Marz replies. "Is there anything else you require?" Fredricks asks. Marz sighs. "Captain, there is something we need to discuss. Would it be possible for me to beam over there?" "Yes, of course." "Thank you," he says, closing the channel. "Transporter room, prepare to beam over the captain of the U.S.S. Valor," Fredricks says over the intercom. "I'll be in my ready room," he says, addressing Jones. "I'll send him in when he gets here, sir," Jones responds. Fredricks' ready room doorbell chirps. "Come," he says. Captain Marz walks in. "Captain Stefan Marz," he says, holding out a hand. Fredricks shakes it. "Jason Fredricks," he replies. "What brings you to this system, captain?" He gestures for him to sit down. Marz takes him up on his offer, and takes a seat. "We were in the system mapping the Paulson Nebula, when we realized that the nebula was draining our ship's engines. We tried to acquire some dilithium from these asteroids, but that's when the Gorn attacked us. We hailed them, and they said they had claimed the dilithium in this system, and would destroy any ships who tried to take it." "But this system is Federation-controlled." "You think I don't know that?" Marz sighs. "We warned them about the consequences of invading our space, but they were too strong. Our ship's subsystems were already going haywire, and they used that to their advantage. Had it not been for you, we'd be sucking on space dust now." "What interest do you think the Gorn would have with this system?" Fredricks asks, very intrigued by Marz' tale. "The dilithium. They've apparently been mining it for months now, without us knowing about it." "Well then, it's up to us to stop them." "We'd assist you if we could, but the Valor is in no condition to be fighting off Gorn raiders. Good luck, captain. And be careful," Marz says, standing up. "Thanks again for the dilithium." "Any time," Fredricks replies, ushering Captain Marz out. "I hope we can return the favor someday," Marz replies. Fredricks nods. Marz enters the turbolift and heads for the transporter. "Where to now, captain?" Hauser asks. Jones interrupts Fredricks before he can speak. "Captain, the Gorn ship we disabled is powering up again!" "Raise shields!" Fredricks shouts. "Sir, they're going into warp," Morgan says, looking up from his console. The frigate enters warp and leaves the system. "Looks like we won't be seeing any more of them," Wells says. "Or maybe they went to tell their buddies about us," Jones replies. "Heading, captain?" Hauser asks, again turning to face Fredricks. "Don't we have a decalithium refinery in orbit of Lackey III?" "Aye, captain," Morgan responds. "Well, I'd say that's as good a place as any to find more Gorn. Set course for Lackey III, Mr. Hauser." "Aye, sir." Hauser plots the coordinates. ... The Leviathan approaches Lackey III, a half-destroyed planetoid, with a decalithium refinery resting upon a large broken-off piece of the planet. "Just as you predicted, sir. I'm detecting several Gorn ships in the vicinity," Morgan reports. "I don't think we can expect these Gorn to be any more polite than the others. Raise shields, and ready weapons." The Gorn ships take notice of them, and open fire. After several volleys of phaser, disruptor and torpedo fire, two of the Gorn ships are destroyed and two more badly damaged. "They're retreating, captain," Jones says. "We took minor damage to the outer hull and deflector array." "Are the Gorn really this weak, or are they just building up our confidence so they can lead us into a trap?" Wells muses. "I don't know, but I intend to get to the bottom of all of this," Fredricks replies. "I want a sample of the decalithium beamed aboard immediately." "Aye, captain," Morgan replies. He tries to initiate a transport on the decalithium. "Sir, trouble beaming up the decalithium. It looks like the Gorn have a jamming station nearby that is preventing transport." "We've got to destroy that jamming station," Fredricks replies. "We can beam some spatial charges aboard the station." "Good. Do it." Morgan initiates a transport, and the spatial charges materialize on the jamming station. Several seconds later, it explodes. "That did it, sir. We can now get a lock on the decalithium." "Beam it aboard." "Transport complete." "Sir, won't decalithium boost our impulse engines, if input correctly?" Hauser asks. "That was the idea." Fredricks smiles. "Captain's log, stardate 83189.9. Captain Marz recently informed me of an illegal Gorn mining operation in the Paulson Nebula, and after visiting the decalithium refinery at Lackey III, our suspicions have been confirmed. The only remaining question is why have the Gorn come this far into Federation space, simply to gain a small surplus of dilithium?" Fredricks, Jones, Wells and Morgan are reviewing a map of the Lackey System. "This is the area Captain Marz told me about. I believe it's the heart of this Gorn operation," Fredricks says, pointing to a spot on the map. "Sir, that's deep in the Paulson Nebula, and if you remember what happened to the Valor when they went in there..." Morgan replies, trailing off. "I know. That's why we got the decalithium. It should boost the engines enough to get us in there safely, and reduce the power drain caused by the nebula." "I hope you're right," Wells adds. He returns to his station, and Fredricks continues looking over the map. ... Hauser enters main engineering, where Onika and Freeman are working on imputing the decalithium to the ship's engines. Hauser approaches Freeman. "Why'd you ask to be reassigned?" he asks. She stops what she is doing momentarily, and asks one of the other engineers to continue for her. "This isn't a good time, Ernie. I'm still in training, and as you can see, I'm very busy," she replies. "Was it because of me? Do I bother you with my presence?" "What would make you think that?" "Why did you leave then?" "Because I want to be an engineer. That's why," she sighs. "You're my friend, Ernie. And you always will be." Onika approaches them, after hearing their brief argument. "Ahem, miss Freeman, if you please?" "I have to get back to work now, Ernie. I'll talk to you later." She returns to her work. Hauser leaves engineering, and Freeman sighs heavily. "Men." She makes a face. "He likes you. I saw the look in his eye," Ensign Schrader tells her quietly. She turns to look at him. "I know. He's had feelings for me ever since we met, at the Academy." "And you don't share them I take it?" "He's a very good friend, but I'm just... not ready for a relationship right now." "Well, I wish both of you luck," he says, walking away to continue his duties. "Can we restart the engines, yet, ensign?" Onika asks, slightly impatiently. "Yes, sir. We should be good to go," Freeman replies. "Good. I will inform the captain." ... Fredricks, Jones, Wells and Morgan are on the bridge, awaiting the signal from Onika that they can get underway. "Ensign Onika to bridge, we are ready down here, captain," Onika says over the intercom. "Acknowledged. Restart the impulse engines." "Engines restarted, captain. We are ready to get underway," Morgan says. Hauser enters the bridge. "Ah, Ernie, there you are. Please take us into the nebula, one-quarter impulse," Fredricks tells him. "Aye, captain." Hauser sits down, and enters the command into his panel. The ship accelerates and they enter the nebula. "There appear to be several large objects in the nebula, sir," Morgan reports from his station. "We'll need to scan them for life signs. Helm, take us in." They come to the first object, an old, abandoned mine. "No life signs, sir," Morgan says. "Move on to the next object." The Leviathan begins moving again, and approaches the second object. "It's an old Federation satellite sir. It's been deactivated." "Moving on," Hauser says. Fredricks sighs. "It appears that there are three more unidentified objects ahead, sir. Trying to get a lock on them," Morgan says, reading his sensor scan data. They reach the third object. "Interesting. This asteroid is highly metallic. I'm not reading anything strange about it though." "Captain, I'm reading several enemy signatures ahead. I can't tell how many yet," Jones reports. "They could be guarding a hidden base," Wells suggests. "Keep going," Fredricks orders. "The fourth object is a derelict hulk, sir. It is abandoned," Morgan says. "Can you tell what the fifth is?" "It's... It's a huge asteroid. Measuring almost two kilometers in diameter." "That would be an ideal place to have a base," Jones comments. "Agreed," Fredricks responds. "I'm reading one Vor'cha Battle Cruiser, sir, and it appears that the whole area is full of mines. We need to be careful—igniting one mine could set off all of the others." "Helm, take us in. Weapons and shields to full." Hauser pilots the Leviathan toward the asteroid. The Klingons open fire on them. "Shields holding at 95%," Jones says, holding on to her console as the ship shakes. "Return fire. Initiate attack pattern omega." The Klingons take a direct hit to their bridge, and there is a large explosion onboard. "The Klingons are disabled, sir." "Take us into scanning range," Fredricks orders. The ship comes closer to the asteroid. "Hmm, there's definitely something down there, sir," Morgan tells him. Several of the mines begin moving towards the ship. "Um, these mines are moving..." Wells says nervously. "They're heading right for us, captain!" Jones shouts. "Phasers, full spread!" Fredricks replies calmly. The Leviathan's phasers shoot in a circular patter around the ship, destroying most of the mines. A few manage to escape destruction and continue on their path. "Brace for impact," Jones says, once again gripping her console. The ship shakes violently as the mines impact on the shields. A wall console explodes. "Shields are down to 49%, sir." "Are we in transporter range?" Fredricks asks. "Yes, captain," Morgan answers. "Get repair crews working on the damage. We don't want to be caught off guard if more Klingons show up," Fredricks says, standing up. "Tala, Charlie, come with me. You have the bridge, Mr. Wells." Fredricks, Jones and Morgan exit the bridge. Wells walks over to the captain's chair and sits down. Fredricks, Jones, Morgan, a security officer and a science officer materialize inside the Klingon base. A group of Klingons is there waiting for them. "Federation scum! What are you doing here?" one of them asks gruffly. "I could ask you the same question," Fredricks replies, drawing his phaser. "We will kill you and leave your carcasses to hang for your Starfleet friends to find," a large Klingon taunts. "Bring it." The Klingons draw their weapons, and fire upon them. The away team takes cover, and Fredricks takes out two of the Klingons. Jones takes down another, but the fourth escapes down the corridor. "We can't let him warn the others," Morgan pipes up. "I'll get him, sir," the security officer volunteers. He runs after the Klingon. "Wait for us! Don't split up," Fredricks calls after him, but it is too late. They run after the officer, but find him to be dead at the hands of more Klingons. "You really should keep better track of your men, captain," a Klingon says, grinning. Fredricks charges at the Klingons. Jones and Morgan take down the three to the side, leaving only two more. "Gah! Get off me!" the lead Klingon says, as Fredricks brings him down to the ground. The other Klingon, much bigger than the first, pulls Fredricks off and slams him into the wall. Morgan runs at him and knocks him down. The first Klingon tries to get away, but is shot by Jones. Fredricks picks up his phaser and shoots the other one in the back. The science officer helps Fredricks up. "Thanks," he says. He looks sternly at the remaining members of the away team. "This time, we stay together, understood?" "Yes, sir," they all reply. They enter the main control room of the base. Several more Klingons stand in their way. One is standing on an elevated platform. "Kill them! They will ruin our plans!" he shouts. The Klingons draw their disruptor pistols and open fire. Fredricks and Jones duck out of the way, and the science officer does a tuck-and-roll to avoid their fire. Morgan tries to dodge it as well, but takes a shot to the leg. "Ahh!" he yells in pain, collapsing. "Hold on, Charlie," Jones says, shooting back at the Klingons. Fredricks sneaks up the ramp toward the lead Klingon on the platform above. "Thought you could sneak up on me?" the Klingon says, grabbing Fredricks and throwing him backward. Fredricks grimaces as his head hits the floor. Jones and the science officer manage to subdue the other Klingons. They run over to Morgan and help him sit up. "Stay here and help him," Jones tells the science officer. She runs up the ramp and attacks the Klingon. He takes a shot to the stomach and collapses on the floor. The Klingon mutters his last words. "You will not stop us, captain. It's only a matter of time..." Fredricks stands up slowly, checking himself for injury. "Sir, I've found a console to access the main computer!" the science officer calls from below. "Good work," he says. He and Jones walk back down to the main level. He taps his combadge. "Fredricks to Leviathan, we are ready to begin uploading the Klingons' computer data." "Understood, captain. Starting download now," Wells replies over the comm. "It's gonna take a few moments to download all of the data." "Acknowledged." Several Klingons transport into the room from the disabled ship still outside the asteroid. Fredricks and Jones spin around to face them. The science officer draws her phaser, but is shot by one of the Klingons. "No!" Fredricks yells. He runs at the Klingon and tackles him. Jones shoots two of them and narrowly avoids being shot by another. Morgan manages to shoot one, while propped up against a crate. "Destroy the computer core before they can acquire our data!" a Klingon shouts. He is shot, leaving only two more. Fredricks knocks the one he is fighting unconscious. The last one manages to destroy the core. "Ha! You're too late Starfleet!" he says, smiling. He raises his weapon to shoot Fredricks. Fredricks raises his hands in the air, as he lost his phaser in the skirmish with the other Klingon. "Goodbye, captain. It's been a pleasure foiling your plans," the Klingon says, moving his finger to pull the trigger. Fredricks closes his eyes, and hears a phaser shot fired. He opens his eyes, realizing he is not dead. He looks over at Jones, who just saved his life. He breathes a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Tala." She smiles at him. He taps his combadge once again. "Lucas, did we get the data?" "Yeah, just barely." Fredricks grins. "Good job, buddy." He walks over to Morgan. "You gonna make it?" "Aye, aye, captain." "Transporter room, three to beam up." Fredricks enters his ready room and contacts Admiral Quinn. His computer screen lights up. "Ah, Jason. How did things go in the Lackey System?" Quinn asks. "Good, sir. We recovered data from the listening post the Klingons had there." "Excellent. I'll get our people to start analyzing the data right away." Quinn takes a sip of coffee. "You look tired, Jason. Get some rest, you've earned it." "Yeah, it's been a long day," Fredricks agrees, smiling. "I think I'll take up your recommendation. Goodbye, admiral." "Until next time." Quinn nods. ... Hauser enters the mess hall. He notices Freeman sitting by herself. "Can I join you?" he asks. "Sure," she says, smiling. He sits down, and pauses a moment before speaking. "Are you mad about what I said earlier? Because you have every right to be. I can't keep you from doing what you love. Trying to would only make me selfish." She stares at him for a moment, contemplating her answer. "No, Ernie, I'm not mad. I know how you feel. I—I like you too." "Oh, this again. You say you like me, but we're only friends. I get it. I'm just not your type, right?" "No, that's not what I said. I do have feelings for you, but I don't feel like this is the right time to begin a relationship. Let's just be friends for now." "Funny, that's just what you said two years ago. I guess things haven't changed much," he says, standing up. "I hope you find the guy you're looking for, Hannah." "Ernie, why are you being like this?" "Don't you get it? I'm in love with you," he replies, pressing his lips up against hers and kissing her passionately. She returns the gesture and places her hands on his neck. They draw back, and embrace in a hug. "Well, maybe we could try it for a while. See how things works out..." she says, smiling as they continue their embrace. The Leviathan leaves the system and goes to warp.